Empoleon and Sylveon
by Empoleonmaster23
Summary: An Empoleon and Sylveon meet by chance. Little do they know what will come of this encounter.
1. The Meeting

**I'm not dead! Anyway, this is basically a story that stemmed from a PM conversation between myself and A Mangled Misfit. I consider it a final goodbye.**

* * *

Empoleon sat down next to a tree, in a secluded spot next to a creek.

"Ah… it's always nice to be in my secret spot" he said, just to himself,

"What?! Who's there?!" exclaimed an unknown voice.

Empoleon peeked his head around the tree he was leaning against, looking for whomever was there.

"Uhh... Hi?" he said.

"I thought no-one knew about this spot. Turns out I was wrong."

.So, who are you, anyway? I'm Empoleon."

"I'm Faye. Faye the Sylveon. Got the name from my former trainer."

"You've been caught before?"

"Yeah. Didn't enjoy it though, it was like I was brainwashed. Anyway, pretty good spot, huh?"

Empoleon looked up at the tree, then back down at Faye, who was smiling somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah. It just a good spot to relax and skip rocks."

Faye began to turn. "Well… I gotta go…" she said. "I kinda just wanted to be alone."

"No, don't go! I mean, we just met. Might as well get too know each other."

"Sure, I guess. I mean, there's no real harm in staying."

Faye turned around sat back down next to the tree, staring into the water.

"You said you were captured by a trainer earlier. Can I hear about it?"

"I don't like to think about it. What about you? You have been quite inquisitive."

"I'm just not really that interesting, to be honest. Hell, I've even lived here all my life, which spans a great 16 years."

"Huh. We're the same age. It's pretty amazing out here in the wild though, isn't it? The Magikarp just barely swimming along, the Zoroark and Kecleo constantly changing to match environments, and the Altaria flying and singing gracefully through the air."

"Yeah, it really is a beautiful world we live in. Too bad we have the humans and their need to capture us."

"True. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure, why not?" Empoleon stood up, and began following Faye alongside the riverbank.

"Do you have any other spots you like to go, Empoleon?"

"A couple, but I find that to be the best. It's just got something about it that is just so refreshing."

"You read my mind there. So, you want to do anything?" asked Faye.

"Nothing as of this moment. I did see a nice bathing spot though."

"Yes! I love swimming! I just get kinda nervous doing it alone, cause I could drown…" Faye looked at where Empoleon would have been, however, he was already running away.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Faye and Empoleon ran to the bathing spot, a small pond located behind an appropriately small waterfall. After a nice refreshing bath, Empoleon turned to Faye and asked a single question.

"Would you like to battle?"

* * *

 **Goodbye Misfit. Anyway, it'll probably be quite a short story, considering a lack of content to source from. This is also the reason why quality may vary. Anyway, criticism is appreciated, and I'll see you soon.**


	2. The Exploitation

**And here is chapter two. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Would you like to battle?" Empoleon asked, fired up after cooling down.

"Uhh… No. I don't like to battle…" Faye replied timidly.

"Oh. Okay, what do you like then?" Empoleon replied, his flame doused.

"I like to dance! With flashy lights, costumes and energy!"

"Do you mean contests? I've heard of those." Faye stopped dead.

"No. Contests are done with trainers. I can dance freely." She said bitterly. Empoleon, puzzled, pursued the question further.

"But to have those things, you need to participate in a contest..." Empoleon trailed off, seeing the glare he was receiving.

"Don't remind me off my trainer, Empoleon." She growled. Empoleon hesitated.

"Sorry Faye… Might I see you perform instead?" Faye instantly lightened up.

"Sure! I'll be happy to show you!" Faye stood up and began dancing. Empoleon watched her graceful movements and stood in awe. His mouth gaped as he watched. Faye got an idea.

"And… Fin." As Faye finished, she used Attract.

"Nice job. Wait, is that-?!" Empoleon flopped down the ground, before picking himself back up. Faye waited patiently.

"Come on..."

"Woah… Faye, why are you suddenly… so beautiful?" Empoleon said somewhat drowsily, with glazed eyes.

"You okay?" Faye asked while winking. Empoleon let his jaw drop.

"Well, I do look Fabulous." Empoleon nodded slightly.

"And now, some hypnosis." Faye said to herself, as she released her hypnosis upon Empoleon. He didn't make an attempt to dodge, and was hit square-on. Empoleon said nothing as he stared onwards at Faye.

"Now, who's ya Mistress?"

"You…"

"Good… Paint yourself pink."

"Why?"

"Don't question me, just do it!" Faye commanded. Empoleon left for roughly half an hour before returning, completely covered in pink paint. Faye burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Alright, Alright", she said, regaining her composure, "Rub my belly" Empoleon dropped onto his knees and began rubbing her belly.

"Does this suffice?"

"Yes…" Faye said nothing else, a look of bliss developing on her face. Her back leg began to twitch. Empoleon scratched a bit harder. The twitch grew. Empoleon scratched harder still. The twitch grew some more. Then Faye kicked Empoleon in the face, causing him to recoil backwards into the tree behind him.

"Huh? What happened? Wait a second…" Faye flipped herself over and watched him carefully.

"Didn't you use attract? I mean, seriously?" Faye giggled momentarily. Empoleon looked at his wing and realised that he was very off colour.

"I might have hypnotised you." She giggled. Empoleon let his brow fall and sighed.

"At least it's washable." He climbed into the pond and began to clean himself. After his vigorous efforts, he climbed out and Faye began howling with laughter. He looked down at himself, and realised he now had the colouring of a Sylveon, due to fading.

"Let me guess, you're going to hypnotise into believing I'm a Sylveon like you." He asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Good idea, but no." Faye replied, not picking up on the sarcasm. She stood up and began walking back the way they came. Empoleon sighed, and began following Faye. Then he stopped.

"Shh! Do you hear that? It doesn't sound like a Pokémon that lives around here…" Empoleon whispered. Faye stopped and listened as well.

"Yeah, it could even be a…" She stopped. Empoleon turned around and saw a trainer staring at him eagerly.

"Oh no…"

* * *

 **Bam! Done! Sorry for all the filler. I'm trying to connect dots as quickly as possible, but it's quite hard. Anyway, stay tuned for more.**


	3. The Capture

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy.**

* * *

The preschooler turned around. The little eyes lit up at the sight of Empoleon and Faye.

"Wow! What rare Pokémon!" they yelled. Empoleon began to creep backwards at a snails pace. Faye stood on the spot, paralysed with fear. Empoleon grabbed her arm.

"Run." He whispered. They both turned, and attempted to run. Another preschooler, slighty younger than the first, stepped out of the brush, blocking their path.

"Henry! Why did you run off…" trailed the younger preschooler. Their eyes also lit up. Empoleon and Faye searched for an exit, but the bush was too thick to navigate and the water too fast to swim through. They were stuck.

"Go Machop!" yelled Henry.

"Go Whirlipede!" yelled the young preschooler. Empoleon and Faye glanced anxiously at one another.

"I guess we're stuck in a battle then…" groaned Faye. Empoleon nodded.

"Whirlipede, use Poison Sting on Sylveon!" yelled the young preschooler. Henry nodded.

"Use Karate Chop on Empoleon!" Whirlipede charged forward in a ball, emitting little stingers heading directly at Faye. Empoleon leaped in front of her, taking no damage from the Poison-type.

"You'll have to better than that!" He roared, despite the fact they couldn't understand him. Faye jumped over him, hackles raised. She charged at Machop, who swerved around her and hit Empoleon square in the chest. Empoleon slid back a couple of feet, almost landing in Henry's arms. Faye turned and fired a Moonblast at Whirlipede.

"Yes! The Sylveon doesn't understand type matchups!" said Henry with glee.

"They're easy! Use Poison Sting again!" said the young preschooler. Whirlipede took the hit and retaliated, covering Faye in stingers.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Henry. Empoleon used a Hydro Pump on the overleveled Machop, taking it out. Henry stopped.

"You're mean!" he cried. Ignoring the crying child, Empoleon turned to Faye, who was poisoned and still being pummelled by stingers. He began to run over toward her.

"Use Venoshock!" The move hit Faye square on, the doubled power bringing her close to the point of fainting.

"Not again…" whispered Faye to herself. The preschooler threw an Ultra Ball and Faye entered the ball. The ball did not rock, capturing Faye almost instantly. Empoleon stood in shock. Henry also threw a ball, catching him by surprise. Henry watched intently and counted the rocks.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five…" he counted. The ball clicked. Henry jumped for joy. Empoleon, inside his new ball, was already accepting things would never be the same. Faye was floating, just barely aware she was in some type of box.

"Just obey you trainer…" came an ominous voice. Faye's ear perked up. She could swear she heard something…

"It's okay. You're safe here." said the voice. This time, she decided to respond.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Why, in a PC."

"What!?" she yelled in a sudden panic. She crouched into a ball.

"It's alright. You'll be fine. If you just obey your new trainer…" said the voice. Faye looked around, searching for the voice.

"No…" she whispered. It was coming back. The memories of her previous trainer and the mindless obedience were returning. On the other side of her mind, the feeling that she could give up and let go was growing stronger.

"What? But all Pokémon obey their trainers!" said the voice.

"No… I will not… I will resist…" she said, fighting the ultra ball's control.

"No, I think you will, in time" said the voice, who now knew that Faye was losing her battle.

"Please… Not again…" she begged. She was starting to slip away from the memories. The voice chuckled.

"I will not listen to you.", it snapped ,"You are the mercy of the trainer." Faye felt her mind clouding over. She was forgetting… She couldn't even remember… her name.

"No!" she yelled. There was complete silence. Slowly, she gazed around her. She was back inside the cave with Empoleon, who was in the process of attempting to wash himself. Faye giggled.

"It doesn't come out." she said calmly. Empoleon looked down at himself, realising she was right.

"Let me guess, you're going to hypno-" he started.

"No, I won't. Now dive under, quickly." she said urgently. She was still puzzled on the matter of what had occurred. But it was best to avoid the conflict that could re-occur.

"Uh… Why?" Empoleon asked. Faye sighed.

"Just do it!" she growled. Empoleon dived underwater followed almost immediately by Faye. The preschooler walked out of the bushes, facing away from the pond. Empoleon's eyes grew wide. The preschooler spun and stared at the pond. Faye held her breath, not letting a single bubble escape.

"Henry, why did you run off?" called the other preschooler. Henry focused his attention on the other preschooler. Faye and Empoleon ran into the bush, despite its density. They had escaped.

* * *

 **Did ya like it? It's definitely longer, much more so then I intended it to be. If you have any suggestions or any criticism, leave a review or PM me. Anyway, I'll bring you the next chapter soon. Until next time**.


	4. Faye's Trainer

**Sorry about the delay on this chapter. Save corruption sucks. Anyway, now chapter four is here, so enjoy!**

* * *

Faye bent over, panting. Empoleon glanced at her, and went back to focusing on not throwing up.

"That… was a lot… of running…" panted Faye. Empoleon made sure he was clear and vomited, covering a small bush.

"You don't say…" he coughed. Faye looked at him, disgusted. She turned away, ready to leave. She stopped. Empoleon looked at her

"Is there another trainer?" He asked. Faye didn't move.

"Are you okay?" Empoleon asked concernedly. Faye's pink paled, and she began shaking.

"Nononononononono…" she whispered. Empoleon peered through the brush, and saw a male trainer about 18 years old walking through the tall grass. Faye's eyes were large and frightened. It dawned on Empoleon who he was.

"Is he… your old trainer?" He asked. Faye nodded her head slowly, backing away from the thinner edge.

"I can't go out there! I'm going back!" she exclaimed nervously.

"You can't go back! There are too many poison types for you to cope!" said Empoleon.

"Well then I'm stuck here!" she said. She sat down on a rock, still shaking.

"Indeed you are…" Empoleon replied. Glancing back, she saw him with his team of 5. She shook violently.

"He's waiting for me to return to him. Look." she said in a bitter tone. Empoleon saw him staring at a Pokéball angrily.

"Jeez…"

"Well… because I'm stuck here, and he happens to have come up, would you like me to tell you about what happened between him and I? My memory is somewhat cloudy about it though…"

"Sure, if you're okay with it. Just tell me what you remember"

"Alright…"

* * *

My first encounter with him was in some tall grass whilst I was drinking. I heard him creep up behind me, so I cautiously turned around. He was staring, pointing his Pokédex at me. It read out my information and his eyes lit up. I froze as he sent out his Pokémon, a Gardevior with bruises on its face and arms. It looked so pained. He ordered it to attack me, and it hit with such speed that it was almost a blur. He threw a ball and then… silence. I was floating in a space when a voice entered my mind. It was so calming and… I don't remember what happened. Then I was back outside. I turned around, and saw him staring at me, his fist slightly clenched.

"Faye, use Tackle on that tree." He commanded. I felt myself respond to the name and I did as he commanded. He continued just telling me to hurt myself in various ways, occasionally letting out his other Pokémon to 'spar' with me. I hated it, but a Pokémon can't disobey an order, right?

* * *

He did this for days on end, a continuous cycle between myself and his other Pokémon. Sometimes, I had to be entered into an actual battle. I found that I was getting more reckless, my mind clouding, losing any free will I might've had. Then, we reached the city. He pampered us up, ready to perform in the contest. It was glorious. In between his sessions he would make us feel loved, to make sure we would do as he 'asked'. But I noticed something strange. All his other Pokémon looked almost soulless, no light in their eyes, which stared blankly onwards. Even the Gardevior which he had used to battle me with showed no feeling, at least not anymore. They just did what he wanted. It was incomprehensible.

* * *

When we reached the next city, I resolved to disobey him as best I could. It was hard at first, and every time I did something wrong he would hit or kick me. But it gradually got easier, and it lifted the heavy fog bit by bit. I could see him for who he really was, an abusive trainer with no regard for life. When he next let me out, I ran. He tried to return me, but I ran as fast as I could, dodging and weaving until I was clear of him. I was bruised and battered, but free.

* * *

"I don't doubt he still has my Pokéball. The capture seal weakens, allowing capture by other trainers, but it still works."

"I see what you mean about the eyes Faye." Empoleon whispered. Faye peered through and saw the Gardevior staring blankly at the trainer. She growled softly.

"He doesn't deserve to be a trainer." she growled. Empoleon nodded.

"I agree, especially after what you told me. I have an idea" he said.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say that revenge is the best medicine." He said before stepping out onto the dusty ground between him and the trainer. Faye followed him out, albiet nervously. Before she had a chance to react, a red beam shot out, almost catching her leg. She jumped and the trainer laughed.

"Gardevior, get her!" he yelled. Gardevior shot out a Taunt before charging in with a Headbutt. Empoleon blocked her, holding her in place.

"Knock the ball out of his hands!" He grunted. Faye used a Moonblast, causing the ball to fly away. Empoleon shoved Gardevior out of the way and leaped for the ball. He flipped his wing sideways and sliced the ball in half.

"No!" yelled the trainer. He grabbed another ball, and tried to return Gardevior. Faye tackled him and he fell unconscious. She grabbed the ball and bit it in half. Gardevior stopped and, slowly but surely, had her eyes return to normal. She looked somewhat puzzled, before realising what had happened.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I cannot explain how much this means to me." she said.

"No problem. Now, let's help the others." Faye replied. Empoleon picked up the trainer's wallet and bag, whilst Faye and Gardevior freed the Pokémon from their balls.

"I don't think he'll be needing these" said Empoleon, tipping out his money and Poké Balls. Faye and the other Pokémon turned to Empoleon.

"Thank you for helping me, and them, Empoleon. We can finally be free of him and his memory." Faye said gratefully.

"It's no problem. Would you like to travel with me for a bit, Faye?"

"Sure, they would be nice. Goodbye, all!"

* * *

 **Was it good? I believe the chapter is roughly 1K words. Next chapter will have more 'oddities'. Anyway, send me any feedback via a review or a PM message. See you next time**


	5. Not a chapter

**This… This isn't a chapter. Whilst I hope you all are enjoying reading the story, school is keeping me on my toes whilst writing. As such, there will be no new chapter this week. However, both this and Furs will be recieving a new chapter as of next week. If a chapter is to be missed, or something crops up, check my profile, or I might post on the story, like here. I hope you all understand.**


	6. Spacial Transportation

**Wow! Whilst this story pales in comparison to some larger projects, it's nice to see it receiving some love. So, here's another chapter.**

* * *

Empoleon and Sylveon were sitting down, watching the sunset.

"Do you ever ponder about life, Faye?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how does the world exist? What is the universe?"

"No, I don't. I mean, what reason should I have to do so?"

"What if our existence is purely in someone's imagination? Or written down on paper?"

"Does that really matter?" asked Faye.

"Just a passing thought, that's all" replied Empoleon.

A portal appeared out of nowhere, an endless black void gaping through existence. Faye glanced down at herself before looking back up at the portal.

"Could it be…" she started.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, Empoleon. I'm not sure if we should find out, either…"

"Nonsense! It'll be safe. Let's go!" He said, jumping through the portal.

"Geez… Why did I go with him?" sighed Faye to herself, before following him.

They looked around on the other side, wondering where they were. A little gasp emerged from behind them.

"A… dark house?" questioned Empoleon

"Yeah… but why?" asked Faye. Excited foot tapping began behind them.

"I can't believe it!" squeaked a little voice. Empoleon and Faye swung round to see a small boy practically bursting with joy.

"Uh… hi?" said Empoleon

"Empoleon, he can't understand us…"

"Two Pokémon in my room and they can talk!" squealed the boy. Faye and Empoleon glanced at each other.

"Hold on, you CAN understand us?" Faye asked. The boy nodded eagerly.

"Well, that's interesting."

"Wow! You're so tall!"

"So kid, where are we?" asked Empoleon.

"You're in my house." said the kid, calming down slightly

"Yeah, but where is your house?"

"In Westmont!"

"Empoleon, I've never heard of this place. Have you?"

"No… What's your name kid?"

"Marcus Swan."

"Can you tell us what happened? As in, what happened before we appeared." said Empoleon.

"Well… I was hiding under my covers and playing Omega Ruby…" started Marcus.

"Omega Ruby? What's that?"

"My Pokémon game." stated Marcus.

"Ha! I told you Faye!"

"Shh! Don't wake up my parents." hushed Marcus.

"Sorry. Anyway, continue." whispered Faye.

"I was playing Omega Ruby when my 3DS got suddenly really hot. I dropped it on the bed and then you two appeared."

"How odd. I wonder why that correlated with the portal." said Faye nervously.

"Portal? What do you mean?" asked Marcus.

"We came here through a portal, but the portal didn't appear…" trailed Empoleon.

"Do you want to see my game?" Marcus questioned. Faye ignored him and laid down on the bed, contemplating if it was her that caused the portal. Marcus, without waiting for an answer, picked up his 3DS and vanished.

"What the!?" exclaimed Empoleon, remembering to keep his voice down. He looked a Faye, who was phased out and grabbed onto the 3DS, causing him to disappear as well. Faye brought herself back into reality and looked around.

"Empoleon? Marcus? Where are you guys?" she asked nervously. She heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She glanced around, knowing that she would be caught any second now. Then, she realised everything had stopped.

"Oh no… not again…" she said to herself. She placed her paw on top of the 3DS, transporting herself through the linked portal, leaving the world frozen behind her.

* * *

 **Thought I'd leave this chapter here. Yeah, I know it's short, but I needed a good ending point, that's all. Please give some criticism if you can, and see you next time**


	7. Transformations

**Well, I'm not dead! Hooray for me! In all seriousness however, I finished camping and the competition… and then got sick. I had allocated a time to write and a time for homework, but I ended up behind on the homework so I had to prioritise that. And then had to go camping again, which got me sick again. Whilst I enjoy writing, I would prefer to take a break and recover than make myself worse. Now that I'm getting better, I'm trying to make up on missed chapters though! So, enough blabbering and on with the story!**

* * *

Faye stepped back down onto familiar soil. She looked around and saw a Leafeon and an Eevee.

"Uh… Who are you?" she asked warily.

"It's me, Empoleon." said the Leafeon. Faye giggled, but with a nervous tone not present before.

"No, you're a Leafeon." she said with nerve.

"What? No, I'm not." The Leafeon said, taken aback.

"Yes, you are. Take a look at yourself." Faye said bluntly. The Leafeon glanced down at itself, before looking back up at Faye.

"Uh… okay? But I'm still Empoleon."

"Right. Why would you have changed though?" Faye questioned, fearing the truth.

"Well I mean, I was fine when we came back through, as was Marcus. But now I'm like this…"

"Marcus! Where is he?" Faye said, alarmed.

"I'm assuming he's the Eevee." said Empoleon. Faye creeped over and tapped the Eevee's tail. He jumped around.

"Marcus? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I was just looking at how cool your world is!" he said gleefully. Faye sighed in semi-relief.

"That's good. Now Empoleon, I can't go calling you Empoleon anymore." She said, forgetting her troubles momentarily.

"What?!" Empoleon exclaimed, surprised.

"No… I'll call you Cymbi!" She said confidently. Marcus' eyes dulled slightly, before lighting up.

"That's a great name Mum!" he yelled, cutting of a protesting 'Cymbi'. Faye p, and turned back toward Marcus.

"What'd you call me?" She asked.

"Mum! Why wouldn't I call you that?" Marcus replied. Faye stood aghast, her fear returning. Cymbi was dumbfounded.

"I'm not your Mother, Marcus…" Faye said slowly.

"Who's Marcus? I'm Eevee." he said. Faye's eyes blurred momentarily.

"Cymbi, can you take Marcus downhill?" She asked.

"Sure, Faye." He said. He took Marcus down the hill, making sure he wasn't going to run off.

"Don't let it show through, Faye. You have to put on a charade. You can't be fearful of yourself." She whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and climbed down after Marcus and Cymbi. Marcus lay down and rolled down the side of the hill, leaving a trail in the grass behind him. Upon Cymbi and Faye reaching the bottom, he waddled over to them and sat down staring.

"Yes, Marcus?" asked Cymbi.

"I still don't know who that is. But, I'm hungry Mum!" said Marcus. Faye winced slightly.

"Okay, Darling. Let's go get some food then. You go on ahead." She said reluctantly. Cymbi looked at her, puzzled.

"Why-"

"Just go with it, make Marcus happy."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Was that filling, darling?" Faye asked in a false tone.

"Yeah, it was good Mum!" yelled Marcus.

"So, Faye, where will we go now?" Cymbi inquired.

"I don't know, but I want to ask Marcus a question."

"Okay." Faye sat down next to Marcus, who was sitting and playing with the grass.

"What do you want to be when you grow up? Who do you want to evolve into, Eevee?"

"I never gave it a thought, Mum. But if I had to choose, I would want to be just like you or Dad!" Faye gave a fake laugh.

"Why just like us, Marcus? You could be a Flareon, a Glaceon, or even just stay an Eevee. There are plenty of choices."

"Well, I like snow, so…"

"Okay, let's go to the snow then!"

"Why?"

"So you can try to evolve silly."

"Oh! Cool!" yelled Marcus, before running back onto the winding track. Faye and Cymbi followed him, leading him toward the snowy area of the route. They arrived, and Cymbi opted to stay out of the snow. Eevee ran out into the snow, eager to play and evolve. Faye followed him out into the cold, making sure he stayed within eyeshot.

"Now, if you do want to evolve, you'll have to look for a big icy rock. It'll stand out."

"Okay Mum, I will."

"Geez, it's pretty cold here, huh? Makes you grateful it isn't windy."

"Yeah Mum. That would be freezing" said Eevee. Faye shivered.

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder?"

"I think it's just you." said Marcus. Faye glanced to the East, seeing a massive white cloud fast approaching. Her eyes widened with realisation. Back down out of the snow, Cymbi also saw the cloud.

"Blizzard!" Faye yelled. The cloud hit, causing a instant whiteout which reduced visibility to just mere metres. Eevee was swept off his feet, and went flying with the wind into the white.

"Mum!" he yelled, his voice getting fainter as the howling winds drowned him out. Faye was horrified. She had lost Marcus. She shook violently from the bitter cold and began trudging through the quickly piling snow.

* * *

Marcus bounced along the ground, getting whipped by invisible shrubs and flying sticks. He hit the ground and stopped bouncing, instead sliding. He dug his paws into the snow, bringing himself to a sudden stop. He looked around for Faye, but could only see the faint outline of a tree.

"Mum?" He called out weakly. He listened and heard no response. There was nothing but a white void and the thin tree. He shakily picked himself up off the ground and began walking slowly into the ever-present white mist. He stepped carefully, not knowing what would come out at him. Then, the ground crumbled. Marcus fell into the small space, which was quickly covered again by a thin layer of snow.

"Mum…" he whispered before passing out.

* * *

(An hour later)

* * *

Cymbi was worried for Faye and Eevee. They had been out in the blizzard for more than an hour. They could be hurt or trapped. He had to help, but he couldn't go in himself. He was weak to Ice! He spotted an Abomasnow heading toward the blizzard.

"Excuse me, I need you help!" Cymbi said. The Abomasnow grunted and turned toward him.

"What?" the Abomasnow sighed.

"My wife and kid are trapped up there in the blizzard!" Cymbi exclaimed. The Abomasnow's eyes widened.

"Really? I'll help you then. Any idea where they went?"

"I think they went West. That's the way the wind is blowing."

"Okay, I'll go look for them. Stay right here."

"Faye, Eevee, please be okay…"

* * *

Faye was galloping around, desperate to find Eevee. Her ears burned with anxiety for him. She called out over and over, with no response. She was getting more and more desperate.

"Eevee!" She yelled once more. She knew she had to find him. Then, she teleported right above Marcus. His mini snow-cave broke open once more, letting her in. Marcus woke with a jolt, smacking Faye in the face.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"Oh! Sorry… Mum!" Eevee exclaimed with joy.

"Yes, it's me."

"Mum… It's so cold." said Eevee.

"I know… Just come here, alright?" Faye said concerned. They moved together sharing their disappearing body heat. Faye had to make sure Eevee was alright, no matter what.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm ending this chapter here. So, I would put out a chapter next week, but… I'm on holidays. Don't forget to review etc. See y'all in a fortnight.**


	8. Isolation

**I wrote this and the next chapter as part of a school project, so I'd like to know your thoughts. Have a nice day/night.**

* * *

Faye was struggling. Struggling to keep conscious. Struggling to help Eevee. Struggling to keep herself together. No matter what she tried, things kept getting harder, pressing down on her failing shoulders. But she was pressing through. Eevee was shivering in her lap, curled into a ball asleep. Faye knew she should wake him, but he was peaceful, even if cold. Slowly, she let the sleeping Eevee slide off her lap as she had another momentary lapse in consciousness. A Moonblast slipped out, bringing her back around again.

"Must… protect… Eevee…" She said to no-one but herself. Eevee twitched in his dreams as she lapsed once again. She was almost unaware of two big fluffy arms lifting her up out of the snow cave. She was shaken awake and found herself staring at an Abomasnow. She looked around, finding that the blizzard had calmed, leaving an eerie fog.

"Ma'am, do you know where your son is?" asked the Abomasnow who had pulled her out.

"My… son? Eevee? Eevee!" Faye shouted as she realised that Eevee was by himself in the mini-cave. She tried to climb in and retrieve him, however, she was held back by Abomasnow.

"Relax, we'll find him." said Abomasnow calmly. Faye squirmed, attempting to release herself to no avail. Eevee, still dreaming, began digging downwards into the snow, much to the horror of Faye.

"Eevee, no!" She yelled. Abomasnow peered into the hole, and caught a glance of Eevee's tail.

"Don't worry, I'll save him!" said Abomasnow heroically. Faye rolled her eyes.

"Just go, don't try to be a stereotype." She said bluntly. Abomasnow jumped into the hole, causing the ground to compact. Eevee was forced downwards, getting jammed between a warm and cold rock.

"Ow!" He screamed. Abomasnow, hearing him, began digging furiously. Before he could get anywhere, the snow was blown out of the hole, Abomasnow with it. A blinding blue light shone out from the hole.

"No way…" said Faye under her breath. An evolving Eevee rose from the depths of the hole. A chilling wind washed over Faye, promptly followed by a searing heat. The ground shook as the evolution was completed, leaving the orange and white Eeveelution staring at Faye.

"Look Mum, I evolved!" He said with glee.

"What are you?" asked Faye.

"I don't know… Flareon and Glaceon… Flaceon!" He decided.

"I don't… know you anymore…" said Faye, defeated. The ground shook again, as a long, thin crack opened in the sky.

"Congratulations ma'am! Now, let's get you out of this snow." said Abomasnow, who had already recovered. He pat Faye on the back, and began leading them out of the snow.

* * *

Eventually, after a long period of scouting, Abomasnow lead them back to an extremely worried Cymbi.

"Here you go, sir. Blizzards are no joke.

"Thank-you so much."

"It was no hassle. Have a nice day." Abomasnow said, walking off. Cymbi threw himself onto Faye, toppling her over.

"I was so worried about you!" He cried, before leaning in attempting to kiss Faye. Faye pushed him backwards. She gave a small, nervous laugh.

"What are you doing there, Cymbi?"

"I'm just giving you a kiss, darling." Cymbi responded. Faye blanked for a second.

"Darling? I'm nobody's darling!" She yelled, annoyed by the statement. Cymbi recoiled.

"What do you mean? We're together, are we not?"

"That's it! You've both changed so much, I can't even see who you both once were!" She screamed in anger. This time, it was Cymbi who had blanked.

"Mum, Dad, why are you fighting?" cried Flaceon.

"Shut up, Flaceon!" growled Faye. Everyone was silent. Slowly, Faye's rage calmed and, as it did, she realised something. It was HER fault that the blizzard had occurred. It was HER fault that Empoleon and Marcus had changed. The sky crack, hell, even Marcus being there. It was all HER fault. She knew that she had to stop herself.

"Are you okay?" asked Cymbi.

"Leave me alone… I'll hurt you…" she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Cymbi. Faye went to tell him, but stopped. She thought about what might happen if she told him. They would get angry at her for causing everything. They would reject her, and she would never be able to help them. She couldn't tell them…

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. A chasm formed in the ground between them, isolating Faye. The sky crack widened, and a soft wind began flowing toward it. Faye looked at it, worried what could be inside. But she wouldn't harm anyone else to find out.

* * *

 **The end-game approaches.**


	9. Inner Conflict

**Welcome to the pre-ultimatum. I hope you enjoy these chapters.**

* * *

Faye was slowly losing control of herself. Just being by herself for mere hours was letting everything grow so out of proportion mentally. To her, the power had become a burden she couldn't get rid of. If she told anyone, they would reject her, disrespect her, hate her. There was no way she could tell Cymbi, let alone anyone else. She had to fight it herself, but… how could she? A Starly pecked at her leg. Sub-consciously, she pushed it away with a gust of wind, further widening the sky-crack.

"Faye, turn around." said a voice.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it, please." said another voice. Faye turned around cautiously. Before her were standing two legendary beings, Dialga and Palkia, the rulers of Time and Space. Faye's jaw dropped.

"Faye, we know that you possess a special power. We have sensed it" Palkia said.

"What?!" She said surprised.

"It is alright. We are here to help you." Said Dialga. Faye was frightened. Someone had found out.

"I don't need help. I'm fine." Faye said. Dialga and Palkia looked at each other.

"We know you have been controlling Space and Time. We are here to get that power under control." said Palkia.

"Indeed. We think that your friends, no matter their appearance, will help you."

"You should tell them what you've done. They will help you control your power." said Palkia. Faye knew she had to stop them telling people.

"Yes. You are tearing this place apart. It would be ideal." said Dialga. Faye couldn't contain herself.

"Shut up!" yelled Faye. She sent a spacial ripple out, causing Dialga and Palkia to disappear. The ground shook, and the sky crack pulled wide open, covering the entire sky. A vacuum began pulling everything up, houses, trainers, trees and Pokémon. Faye gulped. She grabbed onto the grass below her, but it was no match for the vacuum. She flew up into the darkness.

* * *

Faye tried to look around. It was too dark to see anything. It was like she was floating in an empty void. She tried to find something to stand on before realising that she was in fact already standing. A bright light illuminated the room she was inside. There was a single door, and a single window. There was nothing outside the window, just an empty void. Faye creeped up to the door and opened it. On the other side was a long hallway, illuminated with a gloomy green light. She walked down the hallway. Then she stopped. Floating beside her were Empoleon and Marcus, completely unconscious.

"No…" she whispered. But she kept walking. She heard a thump. She swung around and saw that Empoleon and Marcus had fallen to the ground. She debated whether to take them with her, when Empoleon began getting up.

"Ugh… Faye? Where am I?" He said sluggishly. Faye gasped.

"Empoleon, you're… you!" She cried with joy. Empoleon was confused.

"Um… What do you mean?" He asked. Faye paused.

"It doesn't matter." She said timidly. Empoleon, still confused, just shrugged it off.

"So, where are we?"

"I have no idea. Could you take Marcus on your back?"

"Okay."

"Just follow me, okay?" Faye said. She began walking down the hallway again. She reached a doorway at the end. Fearing what it could be, she walked through. Upon stepping into the dark, circular, room, the door slammed shut and locked itself. A shadowy figure appeared.

"So. You came to face me." It said.

"Who are you?" Faye asked. The figure giggled.

"Correction. What am I? I'm your anxieties, your insecurities, your fears. I'm everything you can't handle." It said.

"No, you can't be…"

"I know that you're afraid to have THEM know about your little power there. You think you can't control it. You think it's going to kill everyone. Well, you're right."

"W-what?" Faye said, teeth chattering. The figure giggled again.

"Yep. That's right. You'll kill everyone. I've seen it because, don't forget, I have that power as well. And the more you fear, the more my power grows. I'll take you over. You'll become a nervous wreck." It said with glee as it grew larger. Faye was broken. It knew what she was thinking. It knew what would happen. It knew that what she feared would come true. Wouldn't it? Faye thought back to what Dialga and Palkia had said about letting her friends help.

"Of course." She said. She backed up to the door and called out to Empoleon.

"Aw… calling out to your friends? They won't help you. You know that."

"Empoleon… I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Everything that has happened… it's all my fault. Everything. I discovered I had this power but… I didn't… I couldn't control it. It could shape and warp time and space but I couldn't stop using it by accident and causing accidents."

"It's alright Faye. You can control it. I'll help you learn."

"I will too!" came Marcus' voice. Faye was shocked and pleased at the same time. The shadowy figure had stopped growing.

"You really think that makes a difference? Even at half power, I'll take you over and destroy everything for you." It yelled.

"I think that having my friends support helps me more than you'd think!" Faye yelled back. She'd found where she belonged. With her supportive friend, in Marcus' game alongside his Avatar. These were the people she could count on. The door unlocked and opened once more, allowing Empoleon and Marcus in.

"Let's do this." Empoleon said intensely. The shadow attacked with a Moonblast, but it was countered by Faye's own. Empoleon used a Hydro Pump to knock down the shadow. Marcus jumped on it to pin it.

"That was easy." said Marcus. The shadow grunted, attempting to free itself.

"Yes. Very anti-climatic." said Empoleon. This time,the shadow let out a roar. It's own power sent the three flying into the walls of the room. It began to float in the air using it's power to shape the environment. Faye had to do something. She knew she could control her power if she just believed in herself. She knew her friends did, so she would too. She let out her own burst of energy, and negated the shadow's power. She didn't have to isolate herself anymore, because she could, and she would, control her power.

"Empoleon, Marcus, let's do this." She yelled confidently. The shadow began to shrink again. Empoleon threw Marcus into the air, blasting him with a Hydro Pump into the shrinking shadow. The shadow fell to the ground, until it was less than a fifth of its previous size.

"You'll never get rid of me Faye." it said. Faye nodded.

"Yes, but I can take away your power. Goodbye shadow." She said. She concentrated and brought back the world which had been sucked up.

* * *

 **There. The climax is done. Next time, we view the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
